


something good

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i really tried yall, it has a few cute moments though, post yamori, writing this was pure catharsis, yknow what that means it means trauma gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: time, and sometimes physical contact with your not-boyfriend, heals all wounds





	something good

“Stay the night.” Kaneki’s hands were shoved up Tsukiyama’s shirt, cold hands warming against his skin. 

“Dear Kaneki, am I nothing but a space heater to you?” Resting his cheek against Kaneki’s crown, Tskuiyama closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

“Trick question; no matter what I say, you’ll get off on it.” His voice was strung out by exhaustion and tight with something else.

Tsukiyama had no witty response, so he changed the subject, “Aren’t you worried I’ll stick around like a fed kitten?”

Kaneki shrugged, counting the steady beats of Tsukiyama’s pulse as he inhaled, held his breath for a few seconds, then exhaled. He traced the curve of each rib beneath his fingertips, as if it’d give him a sense of stability and focus. The slow rise and fall of their chests, barely touching in their close proximity, left his stomach sizzling with heart-aching need. Trying to force his brain to concentrate on something else only made him more aware of the brush of sheets against his calves and the pressure of Tsukiyama’s hand as it rested gently on his side, holding him in place. 

“Tell me something good.” The words were an echo of Kaneki’s natural tone, frail and sad.

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.” Tsukiyama swallowed hard, Kaneki felt it against his forehead, “And so will everyone else you love. We are all here to help you, and there’s nothing any of us want to do more. I’m sure of it.”

An ugly, wrecked sound escaped Kaneki’s chest. He couldn’t even find embarrassment, nails digging harshly into Tsukiyama’s back. Faintly, he could feel light fingers rubbing small circles against his waist; it was more comforting than he wanted to admit. When he opened his eyes, his vision was smeared like wet paint and his eyelashes stuck together.

“You needn’t cry, _cherie_ ,” Tsukiyama touched their noses together, eyes soft and free hand rising to brush tears away, “I know my opinion scarcely matters to you, but I think you’re much too handsome to cry.”

Kaneki huffed a watery laugh, headbutting him gently in retaliation, “Liar, liar.”

“My pants can’t be on fire if I’m not wearing any, can they?” 

Kaneki wracked his brain for ideas, but found only one solution that would both shut him up and change the subject. So, since there was absolutely no other choice whatsoever, he moved forward to kiss the words out of Tsukiyama’s mouth. As always, the response was enthusiastic, yet still warm and careful. Oh how Kaneki despised that caution. There was no escaping it, however, so he’d deal with Tsukiyama’s discretion if only to savor the blankness of his mind. It felt good to kiss Tsukiyama, and even better to feel the rapid increase of his heartbeat when Kaneki pressed forward with his tongue. The surge of energy it provided was like a drug, and he was surely hooked. With every addiction came a cut off, and Kaneki’s came in the form of Tsukiyama’s singular character flaw: he was too fucking affectionate. His lips met every inch of Kaneki’s face, starting at the corners of his mouth and peppering pecks up to his hairline and back down. It coaxed at least a few giggles from the both of them.

“We should get some sleep, I’m sure we both need it.” Tsukiyama sat up only to shrug off his jacket and unbutton the cuffs of his shirt.

Kaneki, unfortunately, agreed, settling into the pillows with a heavy exhale. Nosing under his chin like an attention starved cat, Tsukiyama fit himself against Kaneki with a sigh of his own, relaxing against the sheets. 

“Tell me something good,” Kaneki murmured, eyes drifting shut once more.

“I love you.” Tsukiyama’s voice was muffled by the front of his shirt. “ _Je t'aime, l'amour de ma vie._ ” He corrected.

The lamp clicked off, shrouding them in a comfortable darkness. White noise filtering through the window and the shifting of the mattress as they settled in to sleep made the situation feel more normal than it was. For just a moment, they weren’t bloodthirsty ghouls on the run; they were just _them_. Kaneki smiled as he began to drift.

“I know.”


End file.
